Sons of the Seas
by Inspiration On A Stick
Summary: After the Second Titan War, everyone expected life to return to peace. Nobody expected two teenagers to show up at Camp Half-Blood of a new blood. Furthermore, no one expected to hear about the rise of a new threat that can only be stopped by the unity of the Greeks, Romans and Scandinavians. With the prophecy spoken, it becomes a battle of trust- and survival- for the three camps.


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. We all know that he owns me. In fact; _I'm _the one who isn't real.

_Okay, so I know that it is very hard to write two stories at the same time; usually one fails or becomes lack-luster. I want you to know that I will try and prevent that from becoming the case. This is going to be a story that I've wanted to write for a LONG time; ever since the introduction of the Romans, I thought, "Huh... if Romans existed, then perhaps other cultures did, too?" _

_Thus, this story came into existence. This is going to be based upon the Romans, Greeks and the Norse (Scandinavian) mythologies. I really hope this is a solid series, as it could break into several novels here. I would like to give a few notices out before we start._

_1) There will be O.C's contained within. I know that O.C's are frowned upon for being too 'mary-sue' and I honestly understand that. I really, truly do. I hate it when an OC is vastly overpowered and makes no sense. That's why I'm going to do my 100% absolute best to keep ALL characters- OC and canon- under a strict power-watch rule, as to avoid any over-powering issues. No OC will be a mary-sue, I promise. _

_2) There will be focus on Greeks, Romans and Norse. This means you may not see some characters you like a lot. I can't help that; this story is going to go where it goes. I cannot promise the appearance of every character. Some may be referenced, but not appear. It'll all depend on if I can fit them in, somehow. _

_3) I want to see **NO **flames about this story. I understand if you don't like it- it is a vast step- but I will not have you trying to bring me or anyone else down just because they attempted it. _

_4) This will be an AU story, as I'm going to be stretching upon the boundaries set by the canon novels. It's AU... well, for one, it takes place just after the second prophecy is foretold. However, Percy and Jason will not be switched... and you'll see why. Trust me; you'll hopefully enjoy this. _

**_Percy and Annabeth are NOT together! The kiss did NOT happen! Just a head's up. His romance is up for anyone so far. _**

_5) Finally, romance-issues will be addressed and some may come into effect. You, as reviewers, can help to influence the story a bit- requests and kindly placed reviews or PM's can always be of a help. But I make absolutely no promises in it and if the story can't be fit with what you want, then I'm afraid I won't be able to comply.  
_

_That's actually it. I do want to give a huge shout-out to my two extremely helpful readers; **Blueper**_ _and **Ur**_**_ias Invictus _**_who will be assisting this journey._

* * *

_Unity_

_Chapter 1_

**_Dream Sequence_**

"Don't stop running; don't stop running!" A young man, drenched in water and sweat, repeated to himself over and over. It had become his mantra- his entire being. He knew that if he stopped running, he'd be mercilessly slain. He _couldn't _stop; not if he wanted to complete his mission.

Yet, as he ran, his face contorted into a shape of absolute misery as he fruitlessly clutched at his left side. His shirt clung to his skin, painfully agitating the sensitive flesh as it chaffed away his skin as he sprinted. The rain did little help his escape, or his visibility. Nor did the deep wound he was painfully trying to apply pressure to.

A loud roar echoed behind the man, prompting him to spin around on instinct. The second he saw the shadow of a raised arm, the man raised his arms and crossed them into an 'X' formation above his head at an angle. Not a second later, a large seaweed-covered arm crashed into his body, overwhelming his miniscule defense and consuming the small rock-strip the man stood upon.

"Kai!" A woman screamed in fear. Her voice broke through the loud churn of the waters, causing one other man to snap his attention to the seaweed-covered arm. "NO!"

"Erika, stop! Don't get any closer!" The man, not encased within the seaweed, yelled desperately. The woman- Erika- looked at the man with wide blue eyes that shimmered with defiance, but were highlighted by fear. Her soaked dirty-blond hair clung to her shoulders and back while the wind around the two whipped her in the face with its cold lashes.

She seemed to be internally debating whether or not she should listen, but the decision was made for her as the arm lifted up, revealing the damaged form of the man- Kai- underneath. His body lifelessly clung to the arm, but fell heavily to the ground once gravity worked its magic.

"Kai, no..." Erika whispered; her voice lost to the noises of the water and wind. Though no tears streaked down her face, her eyes were clouded with tears waiting to fall. She watched as the blood from his rib-wound, now unhindered, flowed freely and mixed with the falling, freezing rain. She stared at his body, hoping that somehow, he'd climb to his feet and stop the monster.

She was hoping that if she went over to him, she wouldn't find his soul departing.

"Erika!" The man to her right shouted. "We need to get Kai and move! If we stay here any longer, we'll be crushed!"

Erika glanced over toward the man. "Leif, there's nowhere to go!"

True as it was, the three humans had nowhere to move. The rock they had been stranded upon was cut off from the mainland by the rising sea-water; there was no escape. To make matters worse, the rain and wind made movement upon the slick surface almost impossible, with the situation becoming worse with the large monster that towered over their small rock and threatened to crush them.

Leif growled. "There must be somewhere!"

A groan escaped the lips of Kai as Leif and Erika each dodged a rouge swing by the sea-monster. They failed to hear his weak attempts to get up, but to Kai, it didn't matter if he was heard or not; he, too, knew the predicament.

But the difference was, he knew the solution.

Kai threw his arm forward; his fingers clenching around a protruding rock. He grunted as he dragged his body forward and felt his skin painfully shred underneath the jagged surface of their small 'island'. He felt the searing pain of his nerves begging him just to lie down and curl up, but he wisely ignored his body's protest.

He was a man with a mission; there was one goal he _had _to accomplish before he died.

His muscles tightened and released for each time he pulled himself closer to the edge, and he could feel them working overtime just beneath his skin. He groaned as he finally reached the edge of the rock- able to dip his hands into the water and wash off the grime and blood that stained the flesh. He shot a quick glance back to Erika and Leif; both of whom were in the fight of their lives.

Leif's shirt was torn and he had a gaping wound on his upper back that was leaking blood. His left hand was clenched around his double-sided axe, and his right was balled into a fist- probably a vent for his rising frustration. Erika was doing no better; she, too, had her axe in her hand, although hers was a single-sided axe. She had small tears in various places in her clothes, along with a gash on her forehead that Kai could spy out.

The monster they faced? He had still boundless amounts of energy, waiting to be released.

Kai set his jaw and looked firmly into the water; he knew this wasn't going to be fun. In fact, it was probably going to hurt. A lot.

He set his hands into the water and closed his eyes. He could feel the temper of the sea; the power behind each individual wave. He felt them slam into the rocks, eroding them away more and more with each pulsating smash. He felt the anger flowing through the water- a direct line to Aegir, God of the Seas.

But that wasn't his goal- he didn't _want _to plead with a god. He didn't want to try and take over that rage- try to fight it. All he wanted, was to tap into his own father's power. The power of peace.

The little energy within Kai's body began to sap from his hands as he poured his remaining strength into the raging waters, his focus on calming the fierce seas. He felt his nerves begin to burn in agony, his muscles beginning to turn to ash, his blood starting to boil- his entire essence begin to fade. The pain was becoming almost unbearable. Kai was sure that if his eyes were open, he'd see nothing but darkness as black dots would have claimed his vision.

The roar of the ocean grew more distant and muffled as all reserves of energy were tapped into, in a futile effort to calm the waters. He felt the resistance that rolled off the ocean, and matched it with his own steely resolve. It became a battle of wills; one he knew he was struggling to win.

Erika rolled underneath of another close swing, feeling the salty, cold air whoosh by her head. She landed in a crouched position, but massaged her neck. Rolling on stone wasn't exactly something she enjoyed doing; yet, she never would've guessed it would come in handy.

"We can't win this..." Erika mumbled. She watched, helplessly, as Leif tried to duck underneath of a vicious swing, but was grazed enough to be knocked back a few feet. He landed on his back with a sickening crunch and laid helplessly at the mercy of the monster. Erika's mouth opened up to scream, but no noise came out.

She watched, fear-struck, as the monster rose his seaweed-covered arm once more; ready to deliver his final kill.

Then, he froze.

The sea that had churned so fiercely around him had slowly been settling down, but now, it was at peace and seemed to be a flat mirror around its "waist". The monster didn't make a noise- it just remained in a motionless state as it seemed to be staring at the pain-stricken Leif. Leif's loud groans of agony were the only things that broke the silence that had been bestowed upon the small rock- all else, was silent.

Even the rain had halted, as if one of the gods had taken pity on the warriors and decided to spare them. But Erika knew better.

No god took pity- they wanted _champions_. You didn't get a champion by sparing anyone. Anyone too weak was killed- that's how it worked.

So what spared them?

The monster made a low noise- a gurgle, of sorts- before it slowly began to sink into the water. The ripples that emerged from the surface seemed to peaceful to be the only remaining sign of the fierce creature that had been lurking within the depths. Erika watched, bewildered, as the world went silent before her and everything seemed calm.

Minus the injuries to Leif and Kai.

"Oh no..." Erika breathed to herself as the realization dawned on her. "OH NO!"

She got to her feet- ignoring the protest her back and neck gave- and looked frantically around. She knew where Leif laid; she could _hear _him. He was easy. But Kai...?

"KAI!" Erika screamed; she didn't care if that wasn't the viking way. She couldn't just let her friend die because she had to follow some sort of stupid code. Her eyes darted from spot to spot, trying to locate Kai's damaged body. And found him she did.

He was draped over the edge of the rock, his hands submerged in the water. But he wasn't moving.

"Oh gods..." she mumbled, her hand over her mouth. Erika glanced between Kai and Leif- she didn't know who to choose.

Leif, thankfully, seemed to realize her predicament and groaned out-loud. "G-get me up... you n-need two..."

Erika looked at him worriedly, but rushed to his side. She would have gasped in fear had she not been a battle-hardened warrior. She merely grimaced at the sight of the blood that coated Leif's clothing, but still knew he would be fine. He'd be in pain for a few weeks, maybe months, but he would be just fine. He just needed medical attention.

She began to move him, but a gasp that Leif tried to stifle slipped out. Erika narrowed her eyes, to which Leif nervously and painfully chuckled at.

"Broken shoulder blade; just get me up." Leif's voice was strained and thick, but Erika knew there was no choice. She would have to move him sooner or later anyways- now he was just going to be useful to her, instead of a heavy lug on her side.

Erika didn't even warn Leif as she yanked him to his feet. She snorted as she heard him fire off a tangent of curses, followed by woozily stepping around. He barely managed to stabilize himself before she was pulling him toward Kai. He grumbled under his breath, but his face grew worried as they approached the fallen warrior.

His skin was turning pale and the blood that once flowed through his wounds was now beginning to dry. Leif winced; when blood stopped flowing... that was _bad. _It was almost a sure sign of death.

"Kai..." Erika breathed in horror as she knelt down next to his body. She felt the tears prickle at her eyelids, but she held back. She would not cry. She _would_ _not _cry.

Leif slowly put a hand on Erika's shoulder. "Erika... there's no pulse."

"**KAI, NO!"**

* * *

"**AH**!"

In and out; in and out. Percy Jackson, having shot up like a corpse, sat in his bed with his sheets clutched tightly in his white-knuckled hands. His breath seemed to hitch in his throat with every other breath, but he could feel his lungs rejoicing at the cool oxygen that began to flow within them once more.

Even though he was a son of Poseidon, he found that he was coated in sweat and had soaked his bed with sweat.

"Wh... what was that?" Percy mumbled to himself as he slowly swung his legs over the edge of his bed. The cool air that flowed throughout the Poseidon cabin was enough to cool off the 17-year old as he slowly dabbed at his forehead. He scowled at the sticky sweat that clung so desperately to his skin. He stood up and walked over to his fountain.

The golden drachmas that glittered at the bottom seemed to be calling his name, but Percy knew he had no one he needed to call. Anyone he needed to talk to was a 3 minute walk away. At the most, he could call his mother or father- but his mom would be sleeping and Poseidon... well, Percy didn't know if Poseidon would even answer. He also figured he could call Annabeth- she had gone back to San Francisco to see her family and father's new invention- but she'd likely be sleeping.

So he just swirled his finger in the air and drew out a small water orb. The large bead of water streaked across his forehead, and than down his back, collecting all the hot sweat and replacing it with cold, cool, refreshing fresh water. The sensation was excellent, but it didn't deter Percy from his questions.

What had he just witnessed? That dream; was it real? Was it a premonition? Or was it just that- a dream?

Growling, Percy tossed the water orb onto the floor, not caring if it splashed up. He walked over to his drawer and pulled out a pair of black sweat-pants, and a dark blue hoodie. He didn't want to tempt the cold-air with his bare skin. Last thing he wanted to explain to Annabeth was that he was sick because he had a dream and went outside half-naked afterward.

His thought process switched.

Annabeth.

He subconsciously frowned as her face appeared in his mind; blond-curls, stormy and contemplative gray eyes, confident smirk, and warm aura. He sighed; things had become confusing between them following the end of the Titan War. She had slowly stopped talking to him; he chalked it up to her being busy helping to redesign Olympus, but at the moment, he was becoming more and more confused.

He didn't know what was what in his romance life anymore. He just walked where his instincts took him.

Aphrodite wasn't lying, he figured. His love life _was _impossible.

Percy didn't wait long before he opened his cabin door and walked outside; the cool air nipping at his nose. He pulled his hood tighter and stuffed his hands inside his pockets. His pace was set subconsciously as his thoughts drifted back to the strange dream. He didn't recognize any of the three teenagers. At least; they _looked_ and sounded like old teenagers. He figured they could have been around 17 or 18.

He felt a pain dot along his back as he recalled the gruesome looking injury the man- Leif- had suffered. He almost hesitated to think what kind of people could get injured so fiercely and keep moving like it was a mere flesh wound.

"Isn't a bit past your bedtime?"

Percy stopped mid-step, and turned his head to face the voice. He wasn't threatened; somehow, he knew that whoever it was that called out to him was an ally. Maybe it was because he'd come to feel at peace at Camp Half-Blood.

Percy smirked slightly. "I wouldn't say so; heroes don't have bedtime."

The girl laughed. "I guess that's true."

Percy was no son of Hades, but he could easily make out the black hair that fluttered with the wind. He knew the body, too. The girl was about up to his shoulders, and had a lean, but frail body-build. She wasn't extremely curvy, but it went along with her passive nature. But it wasn't any of that which gave her away.

It was the location; right in front of the fields.

"What're you doing up, Katie?" Percy asked as Katie walked out, under the moon-light. Her dark brown eyes glistened under the radiant rays of the moon, and her tanned skin from being in the garden seemed to be slightly darker than normal. "I thought Demeter's kids hated the cold."

While it was a known fact that Demeter, and her children, hated the cold, Percy had taken note that Katie was quite different from her mother. They only shared the scolding trait; along with their fascination with crops. Other than that, they seemed quite different personality wise.

She wrinkled her nose as a light gust of air blew through the fields and swept over the two demigods. "Yes, we do... I, frankly, don't know _why _we bother with winter, but my mom seems to think it's necessary... so we have it."

Percy laughed. "What's life without a bit of chill?"

"Nice, warm life," Katie said dryly, but cracked a small smile.

"But, seriously," Percy said after a moment. "What _are _you doing up?"

"Nothing, I-"

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be here, would you?" Percy interjected craftily. Katie glared at him.

"It's something, but nothing..."

Percy raised an eyebrow. Katie chuckled at how she sounded, before she took a seat, facing the lake. The water peacefully shimmered underneath the milky rays of the moon, casting a dull light about the camp. Percy couldn't help but get mesmerized by the sight of nature coinciding so harmoniously.

"Demeter isn't known for being a warrior, you know?" Katie finally said, snapping Percy from his revere. "I guess I was just thinking about how... _little _respect we get. We're known for cooking, and plants. That's about it. I just couldn't sleep; I was kinda mad. I came out here to..."

"To cool off?" Percy finished with a lopsided grin. Katie giggled; something the son of Poseidon wasn't too familiar with hearing from the cabin councilor.

"Yeah," she said with a small smile. "To cool off."

Percy nodded and looked out over the water again. He could feel the moisture in the air swirling about his body, dabbing against his skin- calming down the storm that raged in his mind. All his problems and stress seemed to melt away as the water encased him in a cocoon of peace and tranquility. He couldn't fathom _how _the water did all this for him, but it just did.

"So you didn't answer me, either. Why are you out here?"

Percy sighed. He wasn't great friends with Katie; that much _was _true. But she had easily confessed to him a secret that he was sure she didn't tell just anyone. He didn't feel anything romantic toward her, and was fairly keen on the fact that she didn't either, but here he was, ready to confide a dream to her. And everyone knew, confessing a demi-dream was a sign of trust.

He knew he could trust her.

Right?

He took a breath in. "Is there such a thing as other gods?"

* * *

_Oh man, there's a cliffie! _

_Remember that Percy has no knowledge of the other gods. So Roman and all haven't been revealed to him._

_So you're probably wondering, why Katie? Honestly, the chick seems cool and doesn't get any recognition. I doubt she's going to have a huge role, but I'd like her to be a reoccuring character, and if enough people request it, maybe she can be one of the protagonists. Now, here's the big thing, this story is going to be a long one since we have the Roman camp to encompass too._

_So get ready for a ride! _

_Review and no flaming! Thanks! You all rock!_


End file.
